


Guideline and Rules

by Tiny__Sparks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Short Stories, Weekly Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny__Sparks/pseuds/Tiny__Sparks
Summary: "From atiny sparkmay burst a mighty flame" — Dante AlighierWelcome to tinysparks, a writing challenge that focuses on making a weekly challenge in writing a flash fiction for EXO’s ficdom. This writing challenge will be hosted in AO3 by the one and only mod, Mod N!
Kudos: 33





	Guideline and Rules

**"From a _tiny spark_ may burst a mighty flame" — Dante Alighieri**

Hello dearies! Welcome to tinysparks, a writing challenge that focuses on making a weekly challenge in writing a flash fiction for EXO’s ficdom. This writing challenge will be hosted in AO3 by tinysparks' Mod Team! 

This challenge is inspired by **@thekpop100** on twitter, and Mod N had already asked permission from them to make this challenge. 

First of all, there may be some of you that’s wondering, _what is flash fiction?_

Flash fiction is a category of short story that limits the author to a word count of 1,000 words or less. Mod believes that sometimes, you don’t need many words to relay your story. You just need a new perspective and learn how to tell a story in the most effective way possible. Just like Dante said, you just need a _tiny spark_ and it will eventually turn into a mighty flame. This challenge may ignite your creativity and freshen up your mindset towards your writing.

Mod is sure that it will be more challenging for some writers who usually write something longer and more detailed, but you don’t have to worry much about it! Flash fiction can be anything; you can make it a complete story, or it may just be a glimpse into the character’s story. Don't forget to relax and enjoy the journey. Who knows, maybe you will find something greater along the way ;) 

Here we have the general rules and guideline :

  * We're an OT12 writing community, which means we allow all pairings with former members on it. We allow both monogamous and polyamorous relationship. We also allow genderbend, but we don’t allow crossover, such as exo x other gb/bb, and exo x OCs.
  * Because we're making a flash fiction, the minimum word count will be 100 words and the maximum word count will be 1,000 words.
  * The writing period will be 1,5 weeks, which Mod have decided to be around 11 days. Mods will announce the time through twitter, so make sure to follow us there.
  * Each week, the writer will be given a different theme. For example, if the theme is High School, then you have to write something related to High School. The first theme will be given by the Mod, but for the next theme will be decided by polls, which Mod will provide a few themes on it.
  * There may be a chosen character of the round. It will be chosen by, (1) their birthday so it will be a special birthday week's event, or (2) other special events, like comeback or welcoming the members back from military service.
  * Every 10 themes, there will be special theme that's chosen by the Mod so look forward to it!
  * It will be hosted in AO3 under each theme’s collection, so the writers will submit the work by themselves, so Mod suggests you to have an AO3’s acc.
  * You will be joining as an anonymous, so you can't reveal yourself publicly while the challenge is still ongoing. Remember not to reply comments on your fic until reveals happen!
  * The submitted fic should be a new work! We don't allow it to be something that has already been posted before as a stand-alone, or as a part of other works that have already been posted (as prequel/sequel/side story). If you want to continue the story after you posted it to us, like making it a series on your own, then be my guest!
  * We don’t allow plagiarism! If you copied other people’s work, Mod will delete your work from the collection and you’re banned from the community.
  * We don’t allow fic that focuses on **_rape_ _(non-con)_ **and **_dubcon_** as the main theme, but we allow a **brief mention/reference** to it, but not for it to be the focus of the story. If we find a work that features the themes heavily, Mod will contact you first and give you two choices, (1) change it, or (2) delete your work from the collection. 
  * For _**incest, phedophillia, beastiality and the act of sexualizing minor/having underage sex**_ , it's a **banned topic** and we don't allow any fic to have it, even if it's only mentioned briefly. If we find a work that features the themes, Mod will contact you first and give you two choices, (1) change it, or (2) delete your work from the collection. 



Now, onto some questions!

  * How to join us?



Each week, Mod will announce a new theme on twitter. After that, we will open a Google Form, so you have to fill in the form if you’re interested to join us that week.

  * Then, after we're done with the form, what should we do?



Mod will send a confirmation email so make sure to check your email and reply within 48 hours. Make sure to open your DM as well so I can reach out to you easily if I don't get any reply after 48 hours.

**[NEW RULES]**

**If you still don't reply till some time later, Mod will send a few reminder both on email and twitter before giving a warning to reply within the deadline that she sets up. If you fail to fulfill it, then Mod will have to drop you from the participant list.**

**Mod wants to remind you that this challenge works both way, from the Mod and from the writer. We both have responsibility and Mod hope that we can be cooperative while running this challenge.**

  * Is it mandatory to join every week? Or are we allow to skip some of the theme?



No, you don't have to join all of the time. For example, if you already joined the 1st theme, but the 2nd theme is not your cup of tea, then you're allowed to skip it. Then if you're interested to join us again on the 3rd theme, then be my guest! 

  * What if I’m already done with the fic before the deadline?



Then you can post the fic right away under the theme’s collection on tinysparks’s AO3 acc.

  * What if I want to submit more than one fic?



**[NEW RULES]**

**After discussing it with the Mods team, we have come to conclusion that we think the most fair rule would be to limit to one (1) fic per person. We know you may have endless ideas for the theme and for some it's easier with short word count, but this way it will be easier for us to track your fic and to ensure everyone has the same chance to write. Remember, quality over quantity, dearies!**

  * What if I need extension to finish the fic?



**For the fic, a max of two (2) extension dates will be given by the Mods.** If the writer fails to submit it by the first extension date, they have two (2) choices. First choice: Submit by the second extension date, decided by the Mods as well. Second choice: Dropout from the round. If the writer fails to submit by the second extension, then Mods will drop the writer from the participant list.

 **For the details for the graphics, it has to be submitted before the deadline.** There will be no extension given for it, so the Graphics Mods can at least edit part of it (without title and summary, if the writers haven't submitted their fics yet). This way, if we find things that don't work with the template, we can inform the writer asap so they have time to change it.

  * How long is the posting period?



Mod will share the masterlist along with the list of all writers on twitter right after the deadline is over, for around 5-8 days (max. 10 days), depends on the number of fics we get for each challenge. After the posting is done, Mod will finally reveal the writer’s behind each work.

  * What if I want to drop out of the challenge?



You have to inform us right away, either through twitter's DM/email. If you don't inform us and just leave us hanging till the Reveal of that week's theme, then you will be banned so you can't join us ever again.

 **This is different from the other point that I've stated above, regarding replying to the confirmation email.** You only get banned if you have reply to the confirmation email _but_ suddenly gone missing till the very last day, meaning you already agreed to all the thing I've said in the email and take it as your responsibility. 

Meanwhile, if you don't reply to the confirmation email, then you haven't give me any consent yet so we're not 'bound' to each other. Therefore I can't ban you, but simply just drop you from the participant list for being uncooperative. If you decide to join us again on the next challenge, I'll welcome you with open arms.

[ **ADDITIONAL NOTE** : regarding this rule and the current situation we're in right now, Mod knows some people have other responsibilities in real life related to working in hospital, etc. and she has decided to **stick to the rules**. **BUT** , if after the Reveal you finally have time to communicate with us again and explain your situation, then she will **lift up the ban.** But if you don't reach out to us after that, then the ban is still up.]

  * Are you gonna provide us with beta reader?



Unfortunately, we won't. You're allowed to find beta reader from somewhere else, but make sure to keep it a secret since you will be joining as an anonymous at first.

Feel free to contact us if you have any question! :)

Contact :

Email : tiny.sparksau@gmail.com

Twitter : @tiny__sparks


End file.
